Um Sonho Fugaz
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara se vê grávida e imagina se quer ou não esse filho. Mas é o destino que vai resolver o que acontecerá a seguir...
1. Chapter 1

**Um amor proibido... Uma gravidez na hora errada... Um segredo que não deve ser revelado... Uma perda... Sensibilidades à flor da pele... Sara foge... Grissom vai atrás dela. O Destino fazendo e desfazendo tramas...Este pode ser o resumo desta fic curta.**

**Shipper:- GSR**

**Disclaimer:- Nenhum personagem de CSI me pertence.**

**"Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer**  
><strong>que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo que pode ,<strong>  
><strong>pois existem pessoas que nos amam,<strong>  
><strong>mas simplesmente não sabem como demonstrar isso."<strong>

** William Shakespeare**

PARTE I: A Reação Dela

Grissom amava Sara. Sara amava Grissom, Todo mundo sabia disso. Ou ao menos suspeitava. Afinal os CSI's não são estúpidos ou desatentos. Exceto Ecklie, talvez, e ele era o único que não podia saber, de jeito nenhum.

O CSI tinha uma política muito severa, quanto a namoros, dentro do laboratório e Ecklie era o seu mais ferrenho policial, não deixando nada passar. Menos isso, que crescia embaixo do seu nariz e ele não via.

Fora esse empecilho, havia os escrúpulos tolos de Grissom, achando que a diferença de idade entre eles podia ser um fosso abissal. E, além disso, temia ficar surdo no futuro, esquecendo-se, que não amamos alguém por ser perfeito, mas quem amamos, se torna perfeito aos nossos olhos.

Os olhares ardentes, que trocavam eram como um lança-chamas, sempre a causar incêndios no laboratório. Cada um via de acordo com sua cabeça e sua vivência. e, principalmente com o que QUERIA VER.

Warrick, por ser o mais experiente do grupo, sendo que sua experiência vinha das ruas e dos cassinos via o lado carnal da coisa. Grissom embaixo daqueles óculos e do seu guarda-pó, que lhe davam uma aparência, pacata, seria um homem vigoroso transbordando sexo por todos os poros. Via Sara como uma brasa encoberta, que seria uma fera na cama.

Catherine pensou seriamente, que seu estranho amigo, ficaria sozinho, Cansara de arrumar garotas para ele. Todas ficavam encantadas inicialmente, com seus modos e galanteios; para depois saírem correndo, quando ele começava com aquelas estranhas conversas sobre insetos nojentos e mortes estapafúrdias. Fora os terríveis presentes, super estranhos. Sara era outra esquisita...

Nick via Grissom como alguém superior, alguém que estaria acima do bem e do mal. Considerava Sara como uma irmã, e como tal, assexuada. Porisso nem chegava a imaginar eles fazendo sexo.

Greg, muito novo, e com uma queda por Sara, achava que ela pensava que amava Grissom. Mais cedo ou mais tarde cairia na realidade e viria para os seus braços.

Todos estavam um pouco certos e muito errados. Nem Grissom era um sátiro; nem um santo. Sara não era uma mocinha ingênua; nem uma devoradora de homens. Eram apenas... Um homem... Uma mulher... Um grande amor...

Chegaria um tempo que beijos e palavras doces, não satisfariam mais e então, eles uniriam seus corpos, bem como suas almas e seus corações, num pacote só.

E quando isso aconteceu, eles ficaram sujeitos a acidentes de percurso. E de fato, um acidente ocorreu. Estavam tão entretidos, em sua paixão, que nenhum deles percebeu que uma camisinha se rompeu.

Sara começou a vomitar toda manhã. E também a sentir náusea e enjôo, no necrotério do Dr. Robbins. Ela que era tão forte, estranhava que agora tudo parecia lhe fazer mal. Ela parecia estar tendo sintomas de muitas doenças e certo que o legista não consultava vivos; mas pela experiência que ele tinha ,ele olhava para Sara e achava bastante provável que ela estivesse grávida.

- Tem certeza, doutor? – Perguntou, compreensivelmente nervosa.

- Certeza, certeza, não tenho! Porisso gostaria que você procurasse um médico. – Ele abaixou voz. - Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro doutor!

- No momento há alguma chance, de você engravidar?

Antes de responder, ela ficou com o rosto vermelho, até as orelhas.

- Escute Sara: eu não preciso que me dê o nome dele; na verdade se ele está vivo, não me interessa. Só quero saber se há uma possibilidade, de você estar grávida.

Ela acabou não respondendo. Mas o rosto em brasa e o olhar grudado no chão, já eram em si, uma resposta. Ela resolveu ir ao médico, naquele dia mesmo. Era melhor saber de uma vez, a ficar naquela incerteza, sem poder agir.

Bastaram umas poucas perguntas e um rápido exame local, para o experiente Dr. Paullings, dizer que ela estava grávida. Em todo o caso, ele mandou material para exame. "Para não restar dúvidas", falou ele.

Ela já sabia o que fazer: ser mãe nunca estivera em seus planos. Menos agora, com o emprego que tinha. Não via como conciliar maternidade com o laboratório. Queria ter certeza, para poder marcar o aborto. Externou seu pensamento ao médico.

- Srta. Sidle, tem mesmo certeza de querer isso? Já conversou com o seu parceiro? Ele está de acordo?

Sara não tinha pensado em Grissom, nem uma vez. Na verdade, ele tinha participação ativa nesse caso, e não estava sabendo de nada. Talvez fosse hora de conversarem a respeito. A história deles, era tão recente que ela nem sabia o que ele pensava sobre filhos. Certo que o corpo era dela, mas o amor era dos dois. Era mais do que justo, conversarem sobre o resultado desse amor.

- N-não! Não conversei sobre minhas suspeitas, - Respondeu Sara.

- É uma coisa fortuita ou algo sério?

- Quero crer que é sério...

- Então, conte para ele. É uma decisão que deve ser dos dois! – Disse o doutor, e olhando muito firme para ela, perguntou. - Já passou dos trinta, não?

Sara confirmou com um meneio de cabeça, mas ficou intrigada; o que a idade tinha a ver com isto?

- Naturalmente tem um parceiro mais velho do que você.

- Sim e daí? – Ela já estava com a testa franzida. O que o médico queria insinuar?

- Bem, então são maduros, para entender... - pigarreou o Dr. Paullings – Bem,ao contrário do que se diz, por aí, não é tão fácil se engravidar; quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil se torna.. Vocês tiveram muita sorte, dessa vez..

- SORTE? Foi um acidente doutor!

O médico não se deu por achado:

- Senhorita, até para um "acidente" desses acontecer, é preciso sorte!

Sara saiu da clínica pensando nas palavras do Dr. Paullings. Ela nunca teve nada de seu.. Era interessante pensar que mesmo que Grissom não assumisse, ela queria experimentar ser mãe, pois poderia ser sua única chance de ter, com o seu amado segundo ela, um anjinho de cabelos encaracolados, de olhos azuis, todo fofinho, dando vontade de morder.

A imaginação foi sendo levada, e se Catherine podia criar uma criança, ela podia também. E assim, quem num primeiro momento, foi logo pensando num drástico aborto, ia, aos poucos, reformulando seu modo de pensar. O médico tinha conseguido influenciá-la afinal.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II: A Reação Dele

Naquela semana, devido a um acúmulo de serviço, ela e Grissom não se encontraram fora do laboratório. Ela então contou com sete dias para se acostumar e comprar a idéia de um bebê chamando-a de mamãe, totalmente dependente dela, já mexendo com suas emoções.

Iriam se encontrar no domingo, folga de ambos, no apartamento dela. Ele estava bem disposto, bem bonitão, no seu blazer bege, sobre a camisa de malha marrom; segurando sem muita firmeza, um ramalhete de margaridas brancas, que ele deu a ela, assim que a porta se abriu.

Sara pegou o ramalhete, cheirou-o, disse o quanto as flores eram lindas, e por fim, pediu-lhe , e por fim, pediu-lhe que usava um lindo e vaporoso vestido estampado. Estava bonita, mas diferente, porque ele muito raramente a via de vestido. E,diga-se de passagem, gostou muito do que viu.

De pé os dois, pareciam até, que mal se conheciam. Perdiam um tempo precioso, escolhendo palavras, não sabendo bem, o que dizer, um ao outro. Tudo era incipiente entre eles; não tinham um repertório ainda, e, portanto, nem grandes conversas.

- Algo de novo aconteceu? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriram, , isso refrescou as idéias, e Sara , tinha curiosidade em conhecer a mãe dele, e saber se era um simples caso para ele, ou algo mais. Ele queria apresentá-la, mas ainda tinha um resto de dúvida sobre o amor dela. Iria durar até quando?

- Pode falar primeiro! - Declinou ele gentil e sorridente.

Sara não sabia uma forma branda, de lhe passar a novidade. Não se dá uma notícia dessas em capítulos. Ela respirou fundo e falou num só fôlego:

- Griss, eu estou grávida!

O sorriso dele desapareceu, dando lugar a uma atoleimada expressão de espanto.

- Como isso foi acontecer? Nós tomamos precaução...

Sara não gostou do que ele disse. Respondeu de forma estúpida e estabanada. Muito diferente da mulher racional e compreensiva, que ele conhecia. Certamente, eram os hormônios falando.

- Agora não importa como... Aconteceu e pronto! Se você não assumir a criança, não importa, pois eu a criarei sozinha...

Ela estava muito agitada. Ele pegou-a pelos pulsos e trouxe-a para perto de si. Sentou com ela no sofá. Colocou sua cabeça em seu peito, beijou com ternura seus cabelos e falou brandamente, como se fala a uma criança.

- Calma, meu amor! Você teve um tempo para se acostumar a idéia; eu só soube agora. Me dê um crédito! Não sou um canalha, Sara! Não estou fugindo a minha responsabilidade!

- Claro que não, Griss! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Disse mais calma.

- Quando você ficou sabendo?

- Sete dias...

- Vê o que eu digo. Você está uma semana na minha frente. Mas me conte como foi?

- Minha consulta? – Ela perguntou espantada.

E contou para ele, que estava de um mês, tinha descoberto que estava grávida há uma semana, e que tinha ido à clinica do Dr. Paullings, porque lá faziam aborto, e foi essa sua primeira idéia.

- Quer dizer, que a primeira coisa que você pensou foi em se livrar de nosso filho? – A sua voz tinha um acento de desaprovação.

- Não seja dramático Griss! Um filho nessa altura, atrapalharia muito nossa vida profissional.

- E o que fez você mudar de idéia, querida?

- Bem, o Dr. Paullings me falou umas coisas, que me levaram a refletir...

Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha. Como seria esse gênio, que fizera a teimosa Sara Sidle mudar de idéia? Quando deu voz a seu pensamento, ela fingindo-se de zangada, socou-lhe o braço, de leve. Ficaram ali, sentados conversando e às vezes trocando carinho, por horas, enquanto o jantar esfriava sobre a mesa.

Sara percebeu que tinham passado horas ali, e o jantar estava arruinado, exceção feita à salada, ao suco de cenoura e à sobremesa. Comeram isso e acharam bom. Voltaram ao sofá e conversaram até que Sara adormeceu no colo dele. Ele não quis levantar-se para não acordá-la, ela parecia tão serena, tão entregue à proteção dele...

Sozinho, se pôs a pensar: não esperava mais ter filhos. Achava que já tinha passado da idade de aturar choro, mamadeiras, chupetas e essas coisas. Tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar sua alma-gêmea, até que conheceu Sara Sidle. Ela sem dúvida era sua metade. Não era demasiado repetir que ela o completava e o fazia feliz.

Conhecera outras mulheres, não muitas, mas algumas. Todas conseguiram decepcioná-lo, de uma forma ou de outra. Enterrou-se no trabalho. Mas aí, Sara Sidle apareceu, e revirou seu mundinho de ponta-cabeça. Ela dava a falsa impressão de ser frágil, mas era uma mulher forte, de fibra.

Ele sabia que não era fácil aturá-lo, suas esquisitices, suas chatices, suas manias de solteirão...

Quando Sara entrou em sua vida; tentou negá-la; tentou esquecê-la, porque inconscientemente, sabia que ela era a definitiva, a única: a mulher que conquistara seu coração, para sempre... O enorme coração, a compaixão que ela demonstrava, não a enfraqueciam, bem ao contrário.

Agora tinha um filho a caminho. De sua vontade seria uma doce menininha, parecida com Sara, que de vez em quando, emburrava e ficava engraçada. Com aquele magnífico par de olhos que o deslumbrava e que o prendera para sempre, nessa bela armadilha que é o amor.

Sim, se Deus quisesse, seria uma menina que faria companhia a Sara, quando ele partisse. Não tinha idéia de morrer tão cedo, mas pela lógica iria na frente dela, e não queria deixá-la sozinha.

Queria analisar todos os lados da questão, para que não houvesse nenhum furo; nada ficasse a descoberto; esse era o seu jeito metódico de agir. Nunca era levado por impulso, como às vezes, agia Sara. Aquela foi a única vez, em que um "acidente", acontecia e o surpreendia em sua vida.

Continuou analisando que em sua vida pessoal, era um ótimo acontecimento. Ele adorava crianças, só não parecia, porque tinha pouca oportunidade de demonstrar isso, em seu trabalho.

Ficaria contente sim de acalentar seu bebê. Ver o seu desenvolvimento, o bebê ir se transformando, numa séria menina de braços e pernas compridos e meigos olhos castanhos, que o seguiriam por toda parte com aquele jeito de adoração, como Sara olhava para ele, em São Francisco.

Mas Sara tinha razão: seria um empecilho na vida profissional. Causaria um barulho danado, assim que Ecklie descobrisse e, não iria demorar muito. Logo seriam descobertos, pois o corpo de Sara, logo iria mudar e denunciá-los.

E assim, entre sonhar acordado, pensar sério e imaginar colorido, se passaram as horas, e Grissom viu a sala se iluminar de mansinho, até virar outro dia. Sara despertou meio confusa. Se espreguiçou e deu um bocejo.

- Nossa. dormi tão profundamente! É incrível como ando sonolenta..

- É o seu estado, querida!

Sara riu. Como estava importante: até "estado" tinha.

- Você ficou mal-acomodado nesse sofá? Por que não me acordou?

- Você dormia tão bem, que eu não quis acordá-la. – Respondeu Grissom.

Ela olhou para ele, apertando os olhos, até se tornarem dois riscos, o que sempre fazia Grissom rir.

- O mínimo que devo fazer por você, é lhe fazer um bom café da manhã, para compensar o fiasco do jantar. E um bom banho e um sono repousante, compensarão o desconforto desse sofá...

- Vou fazer isto... em casa.

- Você que decide, mas eu ia tomar banho com você, – falou provocante – e é bom você não recusar, pois não sei por quanto tempo terei esse meu corpinho! – Suspirou. – Em breve estarei uma baleia!

- Bom, se é assim, vou aceitar seu oferecimento! E você será uma linda baleia amor!

Ela atirou a toalha que ele iria usar, em seu peito. Ele perguntou, com ingenuidade:

- O que foi?

- Resposta errada, amor!Você deveria ter dito que, não importa a minha aparência, sempre parecerei uma gazela para você!

Grissom fincou seus olhos nela, mirando-a de alto a baixo;

- Não. Ainda fico com a baleia! – Respondeu, por fim.

Sara virou-se para procurar algo para jogar nele. Ele foi mais rápido: agarrou seus pulsos por trás, virou-a para ele, procurou seus lábios e beijou-a. Com o pé fechou a porta do banheiro.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III: A Perda

Era um domingo, bonito e ensolarado, a uma semana de Sara completar três meses de gestação. Tinham combinado que assim que ela completasse o terceiro mês, contariam à equipe, o que estava se passando e que iriam morar juntos; por agora no apartamento de Grissom. Mais tarde, ele pretendia comprar uma casa, pois combinava melhor com crianças.

- CRIANÇAS? - Perguntou ela, de testa franzida.

- Ora, depois de abrirmos caminho, estaremos pronto para mais, não?

- Fale por você! – Concluiu ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lembrou-se disso enquanto colocava os livros numas caixas de papelão, preparando-se para a mudança. Grissom não estava com ela. Passara rapidamente, pela manhã, para ver se tudo estava bem. Ia visitar a mãe em L.A. e contar-lhe que em seis meses estaria segurando, um netinho nos braços.

- Quando serei apresentada a ela?

- Logo! – Esquivava-se Grissom, nem ele sabia porque.

Sara foi até o guarda roupa, abriu-o, tirou rapidamente o vestido caseiro e mirou-se de perfil, no longo espelho.

- Minha barriguinha já não está aparecendo?

Com intimidade, Grissom beijou inúmeras vezes seu ventre.

- Vestida, não se percebe, amor! Você é que insiste em andar como grávida!

- E como é isso? – Indagou já com uma ruga na testa.

– Assim! – Ele imitou-a grotescamente. – Como uma pata choca!

- GRISS, eu não ando como uma pata choca! – Ela reclamou e rindo, deu-lhe um leve safanão!

- Anda, sim. – Ele insistiu, rindo também.

Sara recolocou seu vestidinho caseiro. Disse que o domingo, nem pareceria domingo, sem ele ali. Ele abraçou-a, carinhosamente e concordou com ela. Mas fazia tempo que estava devendo aquela visita a sua mãe. Nos meses seguintes, com a evolução da gravidez, ficaria mais difícil.

- Claro, amor, compreendo perfeitamente. Você deve mesmo ir! Eu estou bem! Só ficarei com saudades! – Ela ergueu a cabeça, procurou seus lábios e beijou-o longamente.

Ele achou que a coisa toda, estava ficando muito emocional, para uma simples viagem.

- O que você pretende fazer hoje querida?

- Bom, acho que vou aproveitar e encaixotar o restante das coisas, para a mudança.

- Ok, só não carregue peso, está bem?

- Eu sei me cuidar! Vá tranqüilo!

- Você sabe: os primeiros meses, são os mais perigosos! – Alertou ele.

- Sim, eu sei! – Falou empurrando-o para a porta.

Ele saiu de lá a custo. Cheio de beijos e sentimento de culpa, por deixá-la sozinha. Mas, não podia fazer nada: essa viagem já fora agendada, há semanas...

Eram três horas da tarde, Sara ouvia música instrumental, em seu I Pod e ia ordenando,seus livros, numa caixa, quando sentiu uma dor lancinante no seu ventre. Foi rápida, mas ela precisou sentar-se.

Cinco minutos depois, uma dor tremenda, durando mais que a primeira, a fez gritar. Instintivamente, segurou a barriga, e percebeu a extensa mancha de sangue. Começou a chorar, chamar por Grissom e repetir;

- Oh, meu Deus! Meu bebê!

Apesar de sentir uma dor, como se estivesse sendo esfaqueada, alcançou o telefone, e ligou para emergência, dando deu endereço e pedindo uma ambulância. Enquanto esperava, telefonou, para o Dr. Paullings, e explicou para que hospital estava indo e porque. O médico prometeu que estaria lá.

Ela foi rapidamente levada por uma ambulância e muito bem cuidada no hospital. Mesmo assim, não salvaram o bebê. Sara chorava, desconsoladamente.

- Foi tudo culpa minha! Se eu tivesse tomado mais cuidado ...

- Não diga bobagem... Não foi culpa de ninguém! Você teve uma malformação embrionária; essa criança não ia vingar: você sofreria um aborto espontâneo a qualquer hora! Mas a boa notícia, é que nada foi danificado; vocês poderão tentar de novo! – Sorriu o Dr. Paullings, tentando animá-la.

Com os olhos inchados, de tanto chorar, ela não queria saber. Tinha os ouvidos tapados, à razão. Em sua mente só havia espaço para o pensamento, que de certa forma, ela era culpada. Rejeitara o filho no início, e agora, não conseguira segurar aquela criança, o filho de Grissom.

O hospital lhe pedira o telefone de alguém e ela lhes deu o número da casa de Grissom, dizendo que ele estava fora da cidade, e só voltaria à noitinha. Nem lhes deu o número do celular. Para que afligi-lo e tumultuar sua visita, se ele não podia fazer nada? A responsabilidade era dela. E ela não dera conta do recado...

Cerca de meia-noite, ele chegou ao hospital. Tinha recebido um recado lacônico pedindo a sua presença, para a paciente Sara Sidle. Só. Aquele homem sossegado e ponderado, ficou intranqüilo e nervoso, com a falta de notícias.

Chegando ao hospital, foi direto ao balcão de informações. Tinham deixado um recado em sua caixa postal. Como estava Sara? E o seu bebê?

- Acalme-se, Sr. ...

- Grissom.

- Fique calmo, que o médico que atendeu Sara Sidle, logo estará aqui e lhe esclarecerá tudo! – Disse a enfermeira ruiva, puxando informações do computador.

Grissom foi então sentar-se em um banco, pensando com seus botões, porque todos os hospitais, faziam esse mesmo exasperante joguinho de esconde-esconde, que estraçalhava com nossos nervos.

Mas não teve que esperar muito, e a ruiva lhe fez um sinal, quando o Dr. Oswald e sua revolta cabeleira branca, entraram no saguão, com cara de estar procurando alguém.

- Aqui doutor! Creio que o senhor procura por mim... Caso Sara Sidle...

O médico fez uma cara de quem se achou. Apresentou-se a Grissom, era o Dr. Jim Oswald, obstetra que havia cuidado de Sara. Ela agora estava bem, mas chegou se esvaindo em sangue. Aliás, ela estava tomando sangue naquela hora, porque tinha perdido muito e já apresentava um começo de anemia; normal no caso dela...

- E qual é o caso dela?

O médico explicou-lhe tudo. A história toda acabou mexendo muito com ele. Não pensava mais em ser pai. Sabia muito bem a idade que tinha, Aquela podia ser sua última oportunidade, sabia que outro "acidente", não aconteceria novamente e não pediria isso a Sara, que naturalmente, estaria muito machucada: no físico e na alma..

- E como ela está?

O Dr. Oswald olhou-o com simpatia e a sabedoria adquirida em anos de experiência.

- Fisicamente, eu diria que está bem; é uma mulher forte, não teve complicações; pode tentar de novo. Mas "aqui" – mostrou o coração – e "aqui", – mostrava o cérebro – as coisas não vão tão bem. No momento ela se sente vazia e culpada. Bobagem, porque nada que aconteceu foi culpa dela, do que ela pode ter feito ou não! O senhor terá que ter muita paciência e muito carinho para tratá-la...

- OH, eu faço qualquer coisa, para vê-la bem e feliz de novo!

- Eu sei que sim, Sr. Grissom. Mas não se iluda: será uma tarefa difícil...

Sabendo em que quarto ela estava foi até lá, e não teve coragem de entrar. Ficou bastante tempo parado na porta, até se resolver a entrar. Sentia doer também, "aqui" e "aqui". O sonho dele desmoronou também: e ele não devia demonstrá-lo, para que Sara não se sentisse mais culpada do que se sentia.

Ao entrar no quarto, olhou para ela e viu que ela estava com os olhos inchados e a ponta do nariz estava vermelha de tanto chorar.

- Griss, nosso bebê se foi: é história! –E recomeçou a chorar.

Por um momento, Grissom não soube o que fazer. Depois, sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado, abraçou-a e deixou-a chorar, em seu peito, enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos.

Ele foi muito carinhoso e atencioso, nos dois dias que ela ficou no hospital. Ficou ao seu lado, não foi trabalhar e nem atendeu o celular. Quando ela recebeu alta, foi conversar com o Dr. Oswald, para saber se ele tinha alguma recomendação a fazer.

Acompanhou-a até em casa, passando antes em seu apartamento, para pegar umas mudas de roupa. Tinha decidido passar uns dias com ela.

- Passarei uns dias com você, ajudando na sua convalescência. Vou telefonar pro Ecklie e pedir alguns dias de folga!

- Não precisa, Griss, eu me viro sozinha!

- De jeito nenhum! Entramos nessa juntos; permaneceremos juntos!

-Não quero que você se indisponha, com o Ecklie, por minha causa!

- Não acontecerá nada, amor! – Falou pegando sua mão. – Ele não me fará favor algum. Tenho uma montanha de horas extras!

Grissom passou o resto da semana com ela. Sem dúvida, foi gentil e atencioso. Sara mostrava-se um pouco arredia, respondendo com um simples sim ou não e não o olhando, diretamente nos olhos. Ainda sentia-se culpada pelo acontecido. Olhava-o, quando ele estava distraído e percebia que ele estava arrasado. Porisso, recebia cada gentileza, cada atenção, como uma crítica velada, uma acusação...

Ajudou muito o fato dele não saber direito o que dizer e optar por não dizer coisa alguma. Achou que devia tratar a MÃE e esqueceu a MULHER. Não disse "te amo", nenhuma vez. Era muito carinhoso, mas limitava-se a beijos na mão, na testa, na bochecha... Não lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, nenhuma vez... Não lhe dardejou, com um olhar cheio de desejo...

Isso foi o suficiente para ela fazer uma leitura errada dos acontecimentos e encher a cabeça de bobagens. Ele por sua vez, achava que estava agindo certo: foi o bastante para sofrerem a mais, sem necessidade.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV- A Fuga

Quando a perda do bebê completou uma semana, Grissom voltou ao trabalho. Sara não quis voltar, alegou estar bem, mas se sentir indisposta. Ele não insistiu: ela que ficasse à vontade e fosse quando se sentisse totalmente bem.

Na terceira noite ela apareceu, sem avisar e com o turno em andamento. Quem a viu, ao sair de uma sala do laboratório, foi Nick, que se surpreendeu ao vê-la.

- Sara! O que faz por aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui, esqueceu?...

- Não! Mas Grissom falou que você estava de férias... na Flórida. – Respondeu Nick, dando a entender que a pergunta ríspida dela, o tinha magoado.

Ela pensou que era melhor se acalmar; afinal, nem ele, nem qualquer CSI tinha alguma coisa, a ver com o que lhe acontecera.

- É q-que ainda não fui, Nick! Senti falta de vocês, do laboratório...

- Você não regula bem! – Disse-lhe Nick dando-lhe um longo abraço.

- O que você faz por aqui? Não devia estar na Flórida? – Perguntou Warrick, saindo da mesma sala que Nick.

- Ela ainda não foi... Grissom não está atualizado... Ela deu uma passada por aqui, porque estava com saudades, imagine! – Disse Nick soltando-a.-

- Vem cá! – Disse Warrick, abrindo os braços.

Greg saiu da sala do DNA e viu aquilo.

- Oba, abraço!Também quero!

- Tonto! – E quase sem perceber, ria daqueles três, que meio brincando, disputavam a atenção dela. Ela precisava disso.

Um pouco depois, chegava Catherine, altiva, como sempre; naquela época, não se davam muito bem.

- O que faz aqui, Sidle, você não DEVIA estar na Flórida?

- Mas estou aqui: processe-me. – Sara estava um pouco aborrecida, com o fato de todos a quererem na Flórida.

Greg perguntou o que ela estivera fazendo, esses dias. Ela gaguejou a princípio. Respondeu que lera muito, dormira e aproveitara para fazer compras.

- Você precisa mesmo ir para a Flórida pegar um pouco de sol; está mortalmente pálida! Parece um fantasma!

Sara sorriu amarelo para ele. Às suas costas, Grissom saiu de sua sala, atraído pelo barulho das vozes. Ao se deparar com aquela rodinha, não reconheceu Sara de costas, já ia bronquear com o pessoal, quando ouviu Warrick.

- Ei Griss, adivinha quem ainda não foi para a Flórida e passou para nos visitar? SARA.

Grissom nem precisou fingir que estava surpreso ao vê-la. Ele estava mesmo. HÁ quase três horas atrás, quando saíra de casa, ela não tinha deixado pistas, de que ia aparecer. Como sempre, ele ficou constrangido e, não achava o que falar. Sara adiantou-se, porque não dizer nada era infinitamente pior que dizer qualquer coisa.

- E então Grissom, como está? – Deu-lhe a mão, para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele ainda atordoado, deu-lhe a mão, cumprimentando-a. Ninguém achou nada anormal, a não ser Catherine, a quem muito observadora, não tinham passado desapercebidos, nem o embaraço do supervisor, nem o cacoete, recentemente adquirido por Sara, de segurar uma barriga inexistente, inúmeras vezes..

Um pouco mais tarde, quando os rapazes se dispersaram, voltando a seus afazeres, ficaram só as duas mulheres no corredor. Catherine pensou que não tinha porque pegar leve com Sara.

- Você está grávida?

Do jeito que ela perguntou, Sara sentiu-se uma rameira...

- Agora, não mais.

- Perdeu ou tirou?

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas perdi o meu bebê! – Respondeu Sara, com uma certa raiva de Catherine.

- O pai da criança sabe?

- Sim e ele foi ótimo: ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo!

Sara gostaria de esfregar o nome de Grissom, na cara daquela loira petulante. Quem ela pensava que era?

Catherine era mãe, conseguia entender o drama pelo qual, Sara estava passando. Mas não conseguia ser simpática com ela. Simplesmente não conseguia. Estava acima de suas forças...

- Entendo... – limitou-se a dizer.

Grissom abriu a porta de sua sala e chamou Sara, que se sentiu aliviada, por se livrar de Catherine, suas acusações e interrogatório.

- Como você vem assim, sem me falar nada? – Perguntou Grissom, depois de fechar a porta.

- Não sabia que precisava anunciar que vinha ao MEU trabalho, nalgum jornal! – Respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Eu não quero controlar sua vida Sara, - disse Grissom aborrecido. – mas também não quero ficar com cara de bobo, perante os outros!

Sara viu que estava exagerando e pediu desculpas.

- Vim até aqui, ver se podia voltar ao trabalho e, claramente, não estou pronta ainda! Meus hormônios ainda estão bagunçados... Estou muito vulnerável por um lado e muito agressiva, por outro.

- Você dava idéia, que estava se dando muito bem, com os rapazes...

- Eles estavam me paparicando, Griss! Eu quase falei pro Greg, o que não devia... E fiquei tão irritada com Catherine que acabei descontando em você, que não tinha nada com isso...

- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou Grissom, preocupado.

Sara respondeu um "não sei", mas abaixou os olhos. Ela sabia sim! Não tinha coragem de enfrentar Grissom; sabia que uma olhada dele seria o suficiente, para solapar seu plano, de sair de Vegas.

Ela não agüentaria mais suportar o olhar inquisidor de Catherine, o jeito carinhoso de Grissom, que a deixava se sentir culpada e aquele mundo de cadáveres, mortes e criminosos bizarros. Sentia que aquele não era mais seu mundo: precisava ir embora.

Não podia deixar Grissom nem desconfiar do que ela estava prestes a fazer, pois ele tentaria dissuadi-la e ela estava muito fraca para resistir a ele.

Quando retornou em casa, jogou umas roupas numa mala, meio apressadamente. Sentou-se frente ao computador e chorosa, escreveu um e-mail para Grissom. Sabia que o supervisor era um homem de hábitos. E ele só veria seu e-mail amanhã, antes do expediente; porisso mandou-o sem susto. Clicou no "enviar" e agora só lhe restava ir embora. Olhou sem pressa tudo que lhe era familiar, e chorou; ir embora era mais difícil do que ela pensava.

O táxi que ela havia chamado, já buzinava na porta do prédio. Avisaram-na pelo interfone. Ela lançou um último olhar a seu passado, apagou a luz e desceu.

Quando trancava a porta, ainda ouviu o telefone tocar, devia ser Grissom; mas nem assim entrou para atender ao telefone, que continuou a tocar no apartamento vazio.

De fato, era Grissom, do outro lado do aparelho. Estava um pouco aflito, com aquele silêncio; afinal já fazia um bom tempo, que ela saíra do laboratório, já deveria estar em casa. Dormindo também não estava que ela não dormia tão cedo.

Tranqüilizou-se pensando que talvez ela estivesse no banho, e não poderia escutá-lo. Ficou de ligar mais tarde, mas então as coisas apertaram no serviço e ele acabou se esquecendo. Não queria nada: só ligara para saber se ela estava bem.

Nessa altura, Sara já estava pegando o último ônibus para San o veículo se movendo, ela deu da janela,uma última olhada para Las Vegas. A cidade, profusamente iluminada, lhe trouxera bons momentos, vividos com Grissom; mas lhe lembrava também o pior momento de sua vida: a perda do seu filho. Ela nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe, não achava possível doer tanto, perder aquilo que nunca pensou ter...

Já era madrugada cheia, quase manhã, quando Grissom retornou ao apartamento de Sara. Estranhou quando viu a cama intacta, sem sinal de ter sido mexida e não encontrou Sara em canto algum. Sentou-se à mesa da sala e se pôs a pensar.

Ela não devia ter se envolvido em nenhum acidente sério, pois Brass ou ele, teriam sido chamados. Mas onde diabos, ela se metera? Voltou a se sentir aflito, e viu que apesar de estar cansado, não conseguiria dormir. Colocou outra vez sua jaqueta, pegou suas chaves de cima da mesa e, tornou a sair.

Rodou a esmo em seu carro por horas. Não tinha noção por onde estava indo, só sabia que aquela atitude de procurar, mesmo sem um rumo certo o confortava de alguma forma. O que ele não podia fazer, era ficar parado... esperando...

Às dez horas da manhã, rendido pelo cansaço e pelo sono, voltou ao apartamento, se jogou vestido, como estava, na cama. Dormiu um sono pesado e longo.

À noite, Grissom chegou mais cedo, como sempre, e se pôs a verificar seus e-mails. Entre nomes de amigos, gente que queria suas valiosas palestras e outros mais, viu que o nome de Sara Sidle, parecia sobressair-se aos demais.

Ele ficou contente, mas também sentiu um pouco de medo, por ignorar seu conteúdo. Por segundos, deixou para vê-lo depois: mas acabou não resistindo, e depois de ler o mesmo, várias vezes, sem entender nada, selecionou o e-mail de Sara.

"_Querido Grissom,_

_eu fui para minha casa,em San Francisco, porque precisava ficar sozinha, para pensar, com clareza. Do que pude perceber quando estive aí, no laboratório, eu ainda estou muito sensível para voltar ao trabalho: por qualquer motivo, quero chorar, reajo mal, perco a cabeça diante de qualquer coisinha: enfim minha volta agora, não seria conveniente._

_Não me despedi de você porque não suportaria o seu olhar magoado. Eu sei que no fundo, você me despreza, por eu não ter podido lhe dar um filho..nosso filho. No começo, pensei até em tirá-lo; depois, fui me acostumando e até gostando da idéia. Sei que você, a seu modo, também. Acredite-me, eu não faria nada pra prejudicá-lo... Sei o quanto essa criança era importante, pra mim, pra você, pra nós..._

_Ela se foi e tudo me parece irreal, mesmo porque se tivéssemos outro bebê, seria sempre OUTRO. Esse estaria perdido para sempre. Entende que preciso parar de pensar assim, para seguir em frente?_

_Não tive culpa, Grissom! Eu o amo demais, e se você quiser, mais tarde, poderemos tentar novamente! _

_Não pense, nem por um momento que eu fugi de você, porque não foi isso. No momento, me afastei de tudo e de todos, inclusive de você para pôr as idéias em ordem, me curar e fortalecer, para voltar bem ao trabalho e, se você quiser, à sua companhia, de novo! O meu amor por você aumentou com tanto carinho que recebi de você estes dias. Ao mesmo tempo, isso me faz mal porque me faz sentir culpa sem ter, você me entende?_

_Eu não me despedi de você, porque seria complicado, você tentaria me convencer a ficar, e, muito provavelmente conseguiria. Eu não posso ficar, isso seria desastroso. Eu estou péssima, e isto só podia criar um enorme desgaste para nós dois._

_Não me procure, eu voltarei assim que me sentir bem novamente_

_Beijos_

_Sara"_

Grissom leu e releu tudo muitas vezes, mas em vez de sossegar, ele ficou amargurado; não tinha cumprido direito o seu papel. Agora não podia fazer mais nada. O seu grande amor tinha ido embora. Pelo menos sabia que não tinha acontecido nada com ela. Achou que isso bastaria.

Mas não bastou...


	5. Chapter 5

ÚLTIMA PARTE: O Reencontro

Os dias passaram e o supervisor ficou sorumbático, jururu nos cantos, muito dado a suspiros profundos, a cada pouco. Os CSI's ficaram curiosos com isso. Catherine estava olhando de lado, achando que sabia do que se tratava.

- Isso tudo é obra da Sara, não é?

Grissom olhou para ela, como se visse um fantasma.

- Por que, você acha isto?

- Ora, não sou tonta, Gil! – E após uma pausa calculada- O filho que Sara esperava era seu, não era?

Ele quase pulou da cadeira.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Sara me contou... Mas sossegue; seu nome sequer foi citado!

- Então, como você...

- Deduzi! E vocês não bons em fingir. – Riu a amiga.

Grissom não sorriu, mas estava aliviado. Ele não fora feito, pra guardar segredos. Então, resolveu contar tudo para Catherine. E fazendo isso, foi sentindo que um peso enorme ia saindo dos seus ombros. Quando acabou de contar, perguntou, meio a medo:

- Mais alguém sabe?

- Quer dizer alguém do time? ECKLIE? Não! Ninguém os observou tão a fundo...

- Como você? - Foi irônico.

Catherine manteve-se firme, ignorando o amigo. "Afinal, não sou eu quem guarda um segredo," pensou.

Grissom desconsolado mostrou-lhe o e-mail:

- Pensei estar fazendo tudo certo, mas obviamente, não estava; ela foi embora! – Disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Com a sabedoria que a vida lhe dera, Catherine explicou ao amigo:

- Creio que você deu muita importância à mãe e pouca ou nenhuma à mulher; à amante... Pôs em evidência a chocadeira, a que falhou...

- Não fiz isto: fui respeitoso!- Falou aborrecido com Catherine.

- Bem, mas foi isso que acredito que ela entendeu. Olha não me leve a mal, mas você é um pouco confuso, para tratar de certos assuntos... Ela já passou por uma situação traumática e, você não a deixava esquecer, um minuto, que ela falhara...

- Eu nunca disse nada disso! – Ele defendeu-se.

- Nem precisava: estava escrito na sua cara!

- Estava?

- Como acha que eu descobri tudo?

Grissom já não se importava com ela, pensava somente na enorme falta que Sara fazia em sua vida. Voltou a lamuriar-se.

- EU A AMO, Cath! Não quero viver, sem ela do meu lado! Não me importo, se ela me der filhos ou não.

- Já disse isso a ela?

- Não. Não tive chance! – Ele lamentou-se.

Catherine olhou outra vez, para o computador. Pareceu pensar em algo e perguntou:

- Gil, você sabe onde ela mora, em San Francisco?

- Sim, por quê?

- Então, o que está esperando?

- Ela pediu que eu não fosse atrás dela, esqueceu?

- O que você queria? Que ela dissesse com todas as letras; POR FAVOR, ME PROCURE!

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, com uma expressão de quem está perdido. Catherine ficou com pena e resolveu ajudá-lo...

- Vá atrás dela, Gil! Corra atrás de sua felicidade...

Grissom foi até seu apartamento, pegou uma valise com algumas roupas e foi até o aeroporto, para voar até San Francisco. Fez tudo tão rápido, que nem teve tempo para pensar. Sua vida estava toda revirada, desde que Sara foi embora.

Ele sabia que gostava dela, mas não pensava que fosse tanto... Sem ela, tudo ficou sem sentido... Acomodado em sua poltrona, no avião, Grissom pensava nas mudanças em sua vida, nos últimos meses.

Ia ser pai; não ia mais; descobriu que amava loucamente Sara Sidle, literalmente, não vivia sem ela. Achou interessantes as idéias destrambelhadas de Catherine, que pareciam funcionar, apesar de tudo.

Deixou o aeroporto, sem ter uma idéia definida do que fazer. Sentia-se meio atordoado, não sabendo o que fazer. Catherine praticamente o empurrara para aquele avião, sem dar-lhe tempo para pensar ou planificar nada.

- Tempo? Tempo para quê? O importante é você chegar logo e dizer que a ama e que não vive sem ela. Tudo, além disso, é um enorme desperdício. – Dissera-lhe a amiga.

Não era bem assim! Reconhecia que era um pouco mole; mas de afogadilho também não resolveria as coisas... Saindo do aeroporto, tomou logo um táxi e deu-lhe o endereço de Sara. Mas, não sem passar numa floricultura antes.

Ele retornou ao táxi segurando, desajeitadamente, um ramalhete de margaridas brancas, como naquele dia em que soube que Sara estava grávida. Ele via a floricultura de cabo a rabo, observava várias flores e sempre acabava escolhendo margaridas brancas.

Achava que de certa forma, elas se pareciam muito com Sara, eram simples e despretensiosas, com um quê de selvagem. O branco lembrava a pele dela, tão alva, que parecia leite.

Agora ele segurava sem jeito nenhum aquilo nas mãos. Por que será que os homens seguram flores como batatas quentes nas mãos?

Pagou o táxi e tomou o elevador. Sentia-se nervoso, como um estudante mal-preparado,em dia de prova. Não havia escrito nenhum discurso. Segundo Catherine não precisava: era só dizer o essencial. TE AMO! Será?

Sem sentir muita firmeza, tocou a campainha. Uma vez... Duas... Três... Várias. Como ninguém atendeu, ele entendeu que ela deveria ter saído e, encostou-se na parede. Como os minutos fossem passando, ele acabou se sentando na frente da porta. O coração sobressaltou-se duas vezes, quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

A primeira vez, ele ainda estava de pé: a porta se abriu e ninguém saiu; da segunda, ele já havia se sentado e do elevador saiu um homem, de terno marrom, que foi direto no apartamento em frente.

Uma hora e meia depois, Sara saiu do elevador, carregando um saco, de papel pardo, desses de supermercado. Estava bonita, como sempre, mas uma névoa de tristeza pairava sobre ela. Teve uma expressão estranha ao vê-lo: era um misto de alegria, surpresa e medo.

Ele se levantou devagar, empunhando as margaridas, olhando fixo para ela, com a boca seca e, totalmente indeciso, quanto à maneira de agir.

-Griss! O que faz aqui? – Ela estava realmente surpresa em vê-lo, ali em sua porta.

Ele ficou ali parado, confuso, não sabendo o que fazer com as margaridas, se detestando, por não saber o que dizer. Olhava para ela com ternura e desejo. Ela correspondia ao seu olhar. Ambos pareciam chumbados ao chão.

- Senti sua falta! – Disse ele por fim.

- Essas flores são para mim? – Ela perguntou, se adiantando.

Grissom balançou levemente a cabeça. Sara chegou mais perto. Ele pediu-lhe o saco de compras, ela disse que não era necessário. Ele insistiu, e nesse vai-não-vai, o saco se rasgou e foi ao chão.

Os dois se agacharam ao mesmo tempo e, tentando pegar a mesma laranja, rolando indiferente no chão, bateram as cabeças. Sara olhou para ele, que fazia uma cara engraçada. Ela não agüentou e soltou uma de suas deliciosas gargalhadas.

Ele olhou com ternura para ela e viu as flores espalhadas pelo chão.

- Seu ramalhete não existe mais! - Falou sentido.

- Não importa! O que vale é a intenção... – retrucou Sara ainda risonha.

- Senti tanta falta dessa gargalhada... Por que você foi embora? Por que me deixou sozinho?

- Acho que expliquei tudo no e-mail...

- Sei que fui um idiota, Sara! Mas quero que você me fale, olho no olho! – Ele disse magoado.

- Griss, eu... – perdeu o sorriso e tentou se levantar.

Ele a segurou com força pelos pulsos e a obrigou a ficar abaixada, naquela posição incômoda.

- Eu te amo Sara! Não importa se você terá um filho meu ou não. Eu quero você de qualquer jeito. Vi que não dá pra viver sem a mulher da minha vida!

Era tudo que Sara queria ouvir. E ver aqueles olhos azuis, sequiosos dela, era tudo que Sara queria ver. Não se sabe de quem foi a iniciativa, é provável que fosse dos dois. Uniram suas almas e corações machucados, num longo e apaixonado beijo.

Exultante, Sara gemeu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Oh, Griss! Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir você dizer!

Atirou-se sobre ele e mesmo naquela incômoda posição, envolveu seu pescoço em seus longos braços e beijou seus lábios com paixão.

FIM

.


End file.
